Immortal touch new generation
by rosexbelikov
Summary: Everything starts all over again when the daughter of Rose and Dimitri meets the son of Adrian Ivashkov. Melanie and Sergei meet in their last year at St. Vladimir's and all the problems begin. Rose and Dimitri want Mell to stay away from Sergei and Adrian wants his son away from the dhampir girl especially when she's going to be Alina Dragomir Ozera's guardian in the end.
1. Chapter 1 Back to the Academy

**I do not own Vampire Academy. The series belongs to Richelle Mead!**

Hope you guys like the story my friend and I are writing. Sorry if there are mistakes, English isn't my first language.

**_~Chapter One~_**

The day was warm. Something completely normal for the last days of summer. The last days of Segrei with his father before returning to the Academy, where he had to continue his education.

'' Serja, are you ready?'', the voice of Adrian sounded high from downstairs.

'' Yeah.'', replied the boy checking his bags for the last time. Everything was stowed in suitcases: clothes, another favorite book, ipod ...everything you may need. Sergei took the suitcases and instructed them to the door.

''Come sit at the table'', Adrian put some pancakes on the dishes and returned to one of the racks to make the sauce.

''Mmm, chocolate. My favorite'', Sergei took the plastic bottle from his father and squeezed part of its contents on the pancakes. ''Dad, can't we go later? I won't miss anything in the first few days. I need to say goodbye to my friends."

''You mean the humans? Listen to me my son, and listend carefully. Don't mess with humans. You do not want us to reveal. Forget them. Go today. Within a few days you'll get through it. Did you understand me?''

Sergei was looking around the room and held his eyes on everything else but not on his father. The wall clock was counting the time and it seemed to him that it ran too slowly today.

''Got it?'', Adrian asked.

''Yes'', Sergei replied. Finally, their eyes met. ''I got it''.

''Okay then, I'll be waiting for you in the car.'', with that Adrian stood up and left the room.

The several hours that had passed were like a year for Sergei. He went into the car where was his father along with one of his guardians. The rest were in the second car behind them. It was going to be another boring year at the Academy, where nobody would get his attention because he himself wanted to be invisable for everyone. When he first had arrived there, even though he was the son of a moroi from the Royal families, he showed that he didn't want attention at all. Soon after that Sergei regreted it because now he had no friends and was dying of boredom. The only thing that he could do was to study, sleep and walk around in the hallways when he wanted to just waste time.

(...)

''Where is it? Where is it?!'', Melanie was shouting and was running around the house longer than an hour and a half. She searched everywhere even the bathroom, but couldn't find what she was looking for. ''Damn!'', she cursed sitting on the couch in the big hall.

''What's wrong?'', her mother asked. Mell sighed heavily and looked at the dhampir woman kneeling against her. Rose Hathaway-the best guardian of all time. Melanie didn't like that. All everyone at the Academy ever talked about was her invincible mother and that now they're expecting a lot more from Melanie. Not to mention who exactly was her father ...

''My phone's gone. I can't live without it!'', Mell said and leaned on the soft headrest.

''Is that it? I found it a few hours ago on the table next to the front door.''

Melanie's eyes opened wide. Rose gave her her phone.

„Love ya!'', She said and stood up running to her room. ''I'll get dressed and be down in a sec.''

It took just 10 minutes and Mell was ready. Her mother was waiting outside and when she went out of the house she frowned. He wasn't there.

''Where's dad?''

''Someone had to stay watching Lissa, right?'', Rose said and opened the trunk of the car. She put inside two suitcases, then closed it and sat down in front of the handlebars. Shortly after they left Melanie spoke quietly.

''He wasn't on my first day at the Academy. Neither at the exams for the end of the year.''

''It's not like you don't know him'', her mother said with a smile on her face. She wanted to brighten the atmosphere.

''I feel like I don't know him.''

By the end of the trip none of the two said a word. Melanie's father was Dimitri Belikov or more known at the Academy as god.

A few hours had passed from Sergei's arrival at the Academy and he already felt stupid. He left his stuff in his room and decided to take a walk. While passing through the hallways and students, a few of them spoke.

_Look at him..._

_He's always alone..._

_He looks just like those bastards the royals!_

_He chose this. It's his fault he's all alone...!_

Sergei just completely ignored them and continued to walk. He decided to go to the dining room to take something to eat before going out to walk aimlessly around the yard, and then to go to the library-the only place where you could be alone without people talking behind your back.

Melanie was already in her room and she was unpacking her bags. As soon as she went out of the car, all eyes were directed to her. People were watching her with admiration and envy. Who wouldn't envy her with such parents?! When she finished with everything, she decided to 'hide' somewhere. Melanie hated the people who were staring at her. She headed to where her parents were training when Rose was on her age. They had showed her the place the last time they were all together. She grabbed a book and went out. There were even more people, but it seemed like their attention was captured by something else or rather someone. Melanie decided to ask. She went over to a group and said.

''What are you all talking about?'', at first the girls watched her without saying a word, but then one of them spoke.

''The Ivashkov guy has arrived''

And then Melanie remembered. Yeah, this guy was really weird-he was talking to no one, he was always alone without any friends. Who will eventually become his guardian, Mel asked herself. Well, she was assigned to Alina - queen Vasilisa's daughter.

**So, tell me what you think, is bad or is it good? Is it worth it? I wanna know...**


	2. Chapter 2 Why won't you leave me alone?

**I do not own Vampire Academy. The series belongs to Richelle Mead!**

_**~Chapter Two~**_

Melanie sighed in bordom and headed to the exercise area.

(...)

Sergei was off to the library when he turned and went to his room. He entered, opened a cupboard and put out a notebook and a pen. At least he could learn something useful if he just wanted to waste time. He closed the door and hit the switch. There was no one who could enter in here but he felt safe if his room was locked. Serj put his notebook under his arm and stuck the pen in his pocket. While heading to the library someone said.

''Hey!''

Sergei stopped and looked at the unknown girl.

''What?''

''Are you Ivashkov?''

''Yeah. I am.''

''I'm very happy to meet you!'', said the girl and ran in the other direction.

'Freshmen', he thought and continued on his way when suddenly bumped into someone and nocked him down. There was a loud crack when the notebook fell down.

''I'm sorry'', he said.

With a deep sigh Melanie leaned over and picked up her book. She picked up his notebook, too. Standing up, she looked at the man who she had bumped into. Her eyes widen. Sergei irritated at her reaction.

''What are you looking at?'', Sergei asked and took his notebook from her.

''I... errmm...nothing ...- Mell started to stutter. She hadn't expected him to be like that. He wasn't even scary. He wasn't a monster either. Sergei was very good looking and even friendly. Okay, not so friendly...

''You're all the same.'', he said angrily. Mell narrowed her eyes.

''I'm - ...''

Sergei interrupted her rudely.

''I know who you are.'', he said as if it was something bad. ''You're Rose and Dimitri's daughter.''

She didn't like his tone. Why did she even think they could introduce themselves like normal people do. After all, he was still an outcast.

''Got a problem with that?'', Melanie asked him with anger in her voice. Sergei slightly smirked.

''Absolutely none.'' And then he turned his back at her and started walking away lazily. Second before he turned into the corner he shouted.

''Have a nice day, Melanie!''

Mell just stood there without saying a word. 'Weird, very weird guy', she thought.

''Wait!'', she followed him and he stopped. ''How do you know my name?''

Sergei smiled at her for a second, then his expression become bored again.

''Everyone here knows your name. Why is it so surprising?''

Melanie didn't say anything. People really knew who she was.

''We haven't met formally'', she said.

''Look. I'm very glad, that you act friendly and everything, but I don't need friends.'', Sergei cut her off. ''Why don't you leave and look for fans somewhere else, huh?''

Serja turned around and continued on his way without paying more attention to her, leaving her in the middle of the hallway. He didn't want to deal with the most popular dhampir girl at school at the moment. Why didn't she just go training with the other dhimpirs or rescue lives instead of following him all day? _'Stop it. Go back to her and apologize. Be her friend_' There was a thin little voice inside his head. Sergei ignored it. Another little voice inside his head said ' _It's best if you remain alone_' he ignored that voice, too. He continued walking without turning back.

(...)

'_Well, that was awkward'_, Mell thought. She knew very well that everybody knew who she was. And she didn't like it but she didn't expect him to know her, too. Melanie was happy that at least there was one person she could start a friendship with without them knowing themselves before they even met. Ivashkov, however, clearly gave her to understand that he neither wanted to know her nor to become friends with her. She got mad. Was she different from everyone esle? No, she wasn't. Then why didn't he let her introduce herself? Melanie banished these thoughts from her mind.

Suddenly Alberta came with a phone in her hand.

''Your dad.'', she said breathlessly. 'Won't she finally retire?', Mell thought and took the phone.

''Hey''

''Hi, Mell.'',the deep voice of Dmitry was heard on the other side. She calmed down. ''Sorry I didn't come today.''

''Don't worry.'', Melanie answered with the well known line.

''I promise I'll make it up!

''Yeah, like before'', Mell replied annoyingly. Her father sighed.

''How was today? Were there any new freshmans to watch your every move?'', he quickly changed the subject. She rolled her eyes and replied.

''Yeah as always. But then another person appeared and they stopped dealing with me.''

''Really?! Who?'', Dimitri asked.

''He's just an outcast ... Nothing special happened, don't worry.''

''Okay. Good. Glad to hear you're safe. I love you. ''

And the conversation ended. Mell returned the phone to Alberta and went to the exercise area. She started to read her book.

(...)

Sergei passed an hour in the library. He felt comfortable enough. What this girl wanted from him? It wasn't enough that everyone did everything possible to be friends with her, but now she wanted him, too?! Just wonderful! He continued to copy phrases from some book that was totally uninteresting. Classes were going to start after a few days which meant that there was still time to lose. His father was adamant that he must stay at the Academy and study, although he had no desire to return here. But who could challenge the words of Adrian? No one! Sergei closed the book, put his pen in the pocked of his jeans and took his notebook. He decided to go to the exercise area. It would be good for him to run for some hours or to train. The dhampirs always held weights there for dhimpir guys to train. It wouldn't affect his body that much, but it was good that he just had something to do.

Sergei went to his room and left his stuff there then he headed to the exercise area of the dhampirs. The training hall was empty. There was no one. He was alone. Well, he though he was alone until he saw someone outside. He wento to that person.

''What are you doing here?'', Sergei asked.

**Well, what do you think? Is it bad, or is it good? Tell me :]**


End file.
